Naruto: Red Dawn
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Treachery and deceit from Danzou cause Naruto's exile from the Leaf, when he realises that the only people who understand him are the other jinchuriki. So he decides to do them a favour. T for conformity.
1. Prologue

_New fic. Read. Review. Flame at your own risk, I know Suiton moves._

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. Damn you Masashi Kishimoto, I knew that poker game was a bad idea.

PSST. HE HIDES ACES IN HIS SLEEVES.

Naruto: Red Dawn

Prologue

Naruto was waiting outside of the Hokage offices, after e had been called there. He hadn't been let in yet, and he was getting real impatient…

It was only a couple of days since he'd gone to rescue Gaara. Maybe he had a cool new mission to perform..?

"Uzumaki Naruto." called an unfamiliar voice. "Come in, please."  
Naruto did.

Inside he saw three figures. Two looked like the village elders. The third was unfamiliar, his face bandaged, only one eye showing.

"I assume you are aware of the Akatsuki's plans." began one of the elders.

"Sure I am!" said Naruto. "They want to capture the nine Jinchuriki!"  
"Yes, but do you know that you are the most powerful of the Jinchuriki, and vital to their plans?" asked the other elder, the woman.

"Uh… no…" admitted Naruto.

"You are." said the bandaged man. "They seek to use Bijuu chakra to create a weapon. They have incredibly powerful missing-nin that we may not be able to defeat. Therefore, we have discovered an alternative plan." he finished, standing and walking closer to Naruto.

"What?" asked the genin.  
"This."

Danzo drew a kunai from his back and stabbed it into Naruto's stomach.  
"Good day, Kyuubi-brat." he spat. He and the two elders left.

Naruto closed his eyes.

* * *

"Hinata."  
"H…Hai." said the Hyuuga heiress to her father.

"You are aware that the council are not impressed with your skills. They are far surpassed by those possessed by your sister, even some members of the branch family." said the Hyuuga leader. "I've been trying to find a solution, but bar an incredible increase in your skills I think it unlikely."

"H… hai."  
"Some of them are talking of giving you the caged bird seal." he said.

"What?" asked Hinata in shock.  
"Yes. You don't have long." he said. "Train. Hard."

* * *

"**You know, for the son of a kage, you are an idiot.**"  
"What?" said Naruto, barely waking up.

He seemed to be inside a sewer, recognising it as the Kyuubi's jail.  
"What do you mean by calling me the son of a kage?" said Naruto, disoriented.  
"**You didn't know?**" laughed the fox. "**Your father was the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.**"

Naruto was silent.  
"And still they treated me like they did?" he asked. "How will I ever earn their trust?"  
"**You won't, you foolish kit. Kill them all.**"

"No." said Naruto. "One day they'll love me. It worked for Gaara."  
"**Good luck with that, kit.**"

Naruto opened his eyes.

* * *

He jumped up, barely noticing the dried blood on his clothes, and ran out the door.  
There he saw Danzou cleaning a kunai, and the two elders on the floor, dead.

Naruto's mouth went wide.  
"Oh, you survived?" said Danzou. "Well, that makes this easier."  
"Seichuu no Jutsu." said the old ninja.

Naruto's eyes went wider.

"You are going to leave this village, leaving in your wake two dead council members, and one severely injured. You will never lead this village." said Danzou staring into Naruto's eyes. He picked up the Kunai and scraped it across Naruto's headband. "Leave now."

Naruto turned, and walked slowly from the room.

Five minutes later, he passed the gates of the village silently.

Danzou grimaced, and stabbed himself with the kunai.

* * *

Seichou no Jutsu-Control Technique

_End. Any good? I hope so…_


	2. Travelling

_Yep, two already._

Red Dawn 2-Travelling

Several days had passed since Naruto's forced exodus from Konoha.

Even though the technique controlling him had ended, Naruto realised he could never return. Danzou would have poisoned the village against him. Not that many of them cared regardless…

And he was the son of the yondaime. How ironic… he thought.

Naruto had never really had time to think.

Then something came to him.

The only people who really knew what this was like were the Jinchuriki, the others who had to put up with this…

Naruto stopped walking.

He needed a quest, now he was cast out from the Leaf.  
He would destroy Akatsuki.

Yes, that would do it.

He could do that.

* * *

"Hinata." said Hiashi.  
"H…hai?"  
"I have found a solution for this problem. Your skills have not improved fast enough for the council, but I have found a compromise for them." he said.

Hinata brightened.  
"You will not be the heir, but you will not be relegated." he began. "If, and only if, you agree to marry Hyuuga Neji."

Hinata took a step back.  
"Otosan… I can't…" she stuttered.  
"Why not?" asked Hiashi, shocked by her disagreement. "Don't tell me you love someone else."  
"But… but… I do." she managed to say.

Hiashi shook his head.  
"I know who it is, and he is gone. Get over it if you wish to stay in this house." he said, before turning and leaving. "Make your choice."

Hinata stood still for a minute.

Then she turned and left the building.

* * *

"FACE ME!" shouted Naruto at the closed doors that he knew to be the entrance to the Akatsuki headquarters. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL THE HOSTS!"

Inside the building, two figures were discussing the angry Jinchuriki in front of their base.  
"Impressive bravery, though stupid. He would do this for people he barely knows?" asked one.  
"That's him. Uzumaki Naruto, the host of the kyuubi."  
"Almost a shame he has to die."

The other, a woman, hesitated.  
"Does he? Is there no way we can allow him to live?"

The other hesitated.  
"Possibly… if I work on those seals… go and recruit him then."

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto." said the blue haired woman. "You are here because you wish safety for the Jinchuriki, correct?"  
"Uh…yeah?"  
"If you join us, we will not have to kill any more of you."

Naruto hesitated.  
"Deal."

* * *

_Done. Like?_


	3. Membership

_Hey. I update new stories moar._

Red Dawn 3-Membership

Naruto had done a lot of thinking recently.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was _not _an idiot. He just had a really bad habit of acting before thinking…

But when you're alone, there's very little else to do.

Just a week ago, he had been a genin of the Hidden Leaf, proud and secure, friends around him.

Now?

Well, he was the son of a kage, exiled from that kage's own village by a treacherous old man. They likely hated him more now than ever before. The only people who could ever understand how he felt were the Jinchuriki.

So really, when the Akatsuki offered him a way to save their lives and keep his own, how could he refuse?

Well, at least his life was never dull.

* * *

"Naruto, there are two people we would like you to meet. Until you have a partner, they are going to look after you." said Konan.

Two more black robed figures entered the room Naruto had been led to.  
He recognised them instantly.

"Greetings, Uzumaki Naruto. I hope there is no hard feelings." said the first.  
"Yeah, I was only kidding about cutting off your legs. Would of made it easier though, y'know?"

"You two!" said Naruto.

Kisame grinned, and Itachi gave a small nod.

"Naruto, we have a mission for the three of you. It will discover whether you are worthy of being a full member or not. Our organisation bears a certain seal of membership." began Konan.  
Naruto looked between the three of them.  
"The cloaks?" he asked. One was lain on the bed behind him.  
"Yes, but that's not what I mean." she said.

She lifted up her hand.  
"See?" she asked.

"The nail varnish?" asked Naruto.  
Konan sighed.  
"No."  
"The rings?" Naruto guessed.

"Hey, he's not a complete idiot…" said Kisame. "Great."

"Exactly." said Konan, ignoring the shark-nin. "To be a full member, you need to obtain the only missing ring."  
"So, who has it? I'll destroy them and get this ring!" cheered Naruto.  
"It is currently held by the Sannin, Orochimaru."

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was standing just outside Konoha, maybe a minutes walk away.  
She was shivering slightly, and it wasn't because of the cold.

In one hand she held her headband, in the other a kunai.  
Her eyes closed, she scraped out the leaf mark.

She put it back on, sheathing the kunai.

And left.

* * *

"It's taken us _days _to get here." complained Naruto.  
"Yeah, and?" challenged Kisame. "Stop complaining."

There was silence for a moment.  
"Kisame-san?" asked Naruto.  
"What?"  
"Is Itachi-san always this quiet?"  
"…" glared Itachi.  
"Yes." said Kisame.  
"We're here." said Itachi, quietly. "Kisame, deal with anyone who comes after us. I can find the way."

The shark-nin grinned, fangs shining, and he drew the bandaged sword from his back.  
"Samehada will taste blood today!" he proclaimed, before charging in.  
The sounds of battle rang out within seconds, along with screams of pain and maniacal laughter.

Itachi motioned to the top of the seemingly buried fortification.  
"Katon: Yuuen Bakuha." said Itachi, with a group of handsigns.

With an almost silent explosion, the ceiling of the building crumpled.  
Itachi motioned once more, and leapt over the top, and inside. Naruto followed him, but as soon as he did, he saw something he certainly wasn't thinking about.

"Sasuke…" he breathed.  
"Hn. I guess you're trying to bring me back again?" said Sasuke, not even looking at him."  
"Not this time."

Naruto heard the words, barely recognising them as his own.

Sasuke turned, seeing the Akatsuki cloak, Naruto's sliced headband, and then Itachi.  
"There's no time for this." said Itachi. "He isn't ready."

Itachi's eyes changed.  
Sasuke screamed, and collapsed unconscious, a foetal ball.  
Naruto cringed.  
"What did you do to him?" he asked.  
"I showed him all the pain he has ever caused from their point of view." said Itachi.  
Naruto shuddered.

"Kukukuku…" came a chuckle from behind. Naruto whirled around.  
"Give me that ring!" he shouted.  
"I don't think I will." said the Sannin, starting slightly when he saw Itachi. "Itachi, why are you working with your targets?"  
Itachi refused to be drawn, and Naruto quickly used two techniques and charged.  
"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Odama Rasengan!"

The giant sphere of rotating chakra crashed into Orochimaru's chest, spinning him around and blasting him through a wall.

Itachi stood over him, his eyes flashing again.

Orochimaru fell lower against the wall.  
"What do you want?" he asked, his voice low.  
"Give me the ring." said Itachi.

Orochimaru handed it over, and Itachi gave it to Naruto, who put it on.  
"And remove that seal from Sasuke." added Naruto.

Orochimaru looked furious, but with a nod from Itachi he walked over to the ninja. He put a single finger over the seal, and it faded away, Sasuke squirming, giving a silent scream.

Naruto picked up the fallen ninja with a grunt, and they left the half destroyed lair.  
"What did you do the snake-teme, Itachi-sama?" he asked.  
"The same as I did to Sasuke." he said. "It took six days."

* * *

Naruto put down Sasuke's prone form a fair distance from Orochimaru's home. Kisame had caught up to them by now.  
Itachi bent down to whisper something to his brother. Naruto looked like he was going to ask something, but Kisame shook his head.

And they left for the Akatsuki base.

* * *

_Dear kami.  
What have I done?_

_Everything I did for loyalty, caused my loyalty to break, shatter. Those that care for me are hurt, separated. What can I do?_

_And… wait, was that a voice?_

"_You gain more power from love than from hate, ototo-kun."_

* * *

Katon: Yuuen Bakuha-Fire Release: Grand Explosion  
Tsukiyomi-Moon God  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Shadow Clone Technique  
Odama Rasengan-Great Ball Rasengan

* * *

_Chapter End_


	4. Application

_Heya._

Red Dawn 4-Application

"It's good to be back." said Tsunade with a sigh. "What's been up?"  
Shizune stared at her wordlessly, and gave her a sheaf of paper.

She read through it

She slammed them down on her desk.  
"Bring me Danzou right now. Then get me Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai."

* * *

"Lady Hokage." purred Danzou. "I am honoured by your summons, though as you can see I am still recovering from the demon brat's attack."  
"Get out." snarled Tsunade. "I do not believe you for an instant. Get out of my village."

Danzou looked shocked.  
"You would take the word of a demon over your own council?" he said.  
"Yes."

"Well then, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to remain in charge. Protecting the demon over the village…" said Danzou, drawing a kunai.

One punch shattered all of his ribs.

"Shizune, could you get this removed. And then bring in the jonin sensei." said Tsunade. Her assistant nodded.

* * *

"Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai." began Tsunade. "A week ago, while I was away, Danzou, a council member, had Uzumaki Naruto exiled. A day or so later, Hyuuga Hinata left the village. I don't know, but I suspect her father and the Hyuuga elders went too far. I'd like some of you to select some of your students and go on a retrieval mission. Kakashi, Gai, the two of you have a good record between you, unless there are any objections?" asked Tsunade.

Asuma and Kurenai shook their heads.  
"YES!" shouted Gai. "We'll get them back with the power of YOUTH."  
Kakashi groaned.

"You won't get him back." came a voice from the window.  
They all turned.

"He's with the Akatsuki. With my brother." said Uchiha Sasuke.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Tsunade, with more force than was necessary.  
"Hokage… the seal is gone." said Kakashi. "Sasuke, are you ok?"

"No." said Sasuke. "I'm not ok. What I've done, I don't know if it can be washed away."  
"Then you can try." said Tsunade. "Are you returning to the village?"  
"I am, if you will have me." said the slightly shocked Uchiha heir.  
"I think you should tell me everything you know about Ortochimaru, Akatsuki and anything else you know." said Tsunade. "Kakashi, I think you and Gai should confer with Asuma and Kurenai to select a retrieval team."

Sasuke looked at her.  
"I recommend that Sasuke goes with you." she added. "He has skills, and knowledge that could come in handy, and he is Naruto's best friend."

* * *

"Sakura and Sasuke." said Kakashi. "They know Naruto, they're likely to be able to talk to him."  
"Kiba. He has a lot in common with Naruto, and he's a good tracker. He's from Hinata's team as well, maybe he can talk to her." said Kurenai.  
Kakashi nodded.  
"Shikamaru. He's a good friend of Naruto, and he can stop them from escaping when we find them." said Asuma.  
"My youthful students Neji and Lee. " said Gai. "Neji is Hinata's cousin. Lee owes a lot to Naruto."

Kakashi agreed.  
"Right. Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee." he said. "Lets go and gather them now."

* * *

"Naruto." said the blue haired, female Akatsuki, Konan. "It appears that you have not yet been branded a missing-nin. Because of this, we'd like you to serve as a diplomat and ambassador for the Akatsuki." she continued. "Please come to the meeting chamber, we need to tell you about your next mission."  
"Uh…ok." said Naruto. She started to leave, and Naruto followed her, not really knowing his way around yet.

They arrived soon enough, and Naruto saw someone he recognised.  
"You!" he said.  
"Now, we're teammates now, un. Let's not fight." said Deidara.

Naruto drew a kunai.  
"Naruto." said Itachi. "Stop this."  
Resentfully, he did.

"Naruto." began Konan. "You're arrival has changed our plans. Rather than extracting the demons, we are hoping to have all the Jinchuriki on our side, no matter what. Because of this, we need to find a host for the one-tail. The Leader has a sealing technique that can work on a grown ninja, but it would be far easier if you could get the one tailed host to join us."  
"Gaara?" said Naruto.  
"Isn't he dead, un?"  
"No thanks to you, but no." replied Naruto furiously. "Basically, you want me to persuade the Kazekage to join a criminal organisation?"  
"Yes." said Konan. "You won't go alone, so we're sending another ninja with you."  
"Nice to meet you again, un."  
"No. No way." said Naruto.  
"This way he can apologise in person." added Konan.  
"Not a chance." said Naruto, closing his eyes and wildly shaking his head.  
"We're not giving you a choice." explained Konan.

Naruto groaned.

And a strange ninja, his face split in half in black and white, what looked like an oversized venus flytrap entered the room.  
"There's a Kunoichi asking for Naruto-kun." said the white half of his face. "_She's a missing-nin from Konoha._" said the other half.

Everyone looked at Naruto, who had already stood up and started towards the exit.  
Konan, Itachi, Kisame and Deidara followed him immediately.

* * *

_I found him._  
"N… Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata when the door was opened  
"Why are you here?" asked Konan, pushing out.  
"I… I want to be with Naruto-kun." she said, blushing.  
Konan turned to him.  
"She definitely likes you." said the Akatsuki Kunoichi with the ghost of a smile.  
"…what?" asked Naruto, as everything fell together in his head. "Oh…"  
He blushed as well.  
"You want to join us?" said Konan to Hinata.  
"Yes… um…I mean… if I can…" she said, holding her hands together in the same way she always does.  
"Come with us." said Konan.

* * *

"Our organisation is made of only supremely powerful ninja." said Konan, in a wide open field. "We need to see some proof that you are strong enough."

Hinata paled.  
Konan formed a handsign, and muttered a quiet phrase.

A clone folded from the ground.  
"Use the most powerful attack you know." said Konan.

Hinata closed her eyes.  
"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

The signature technique of the Hyuga clan, she had practiced for a long time to manage it.  
Sixty Four Palms.

The clone crumpled. Hinata swayed, and fell.  
Konan caught her.

"Zetsu, take her to the medical room. I'm going to get a cloak fitted for her. Naruto, I'm postponing your mission. You now have a partner."

* * *

Hakke Rokujūyon Shō-Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms

* * *

_Hmm… not the best chapter. :/_


	5. Suna

_Hopefully this one will be better._

Red Dawn Five-Suna

"Geez, I'm getting bored, un." complained the clay user.  
"We'll get there soon!" said Naruto, dashing along through the trees. "It's not far."  
"Um… Naruto-kun…" said Hinata. "I think we should take a break."

Naruto skidded to a halt.

"Sorry. Okay, we'll wait here for half an hour, then go on. Right?" said Naruto.  
"Okay, un." said Deidara. He seemed a little subdued.

They stopped, Hinata taking the opportunity to look around as Naruto waited impatiently. Deidara got out some food, eating it and then starting to make a sculpture.

All in all, it was a very boring rest. Especially for Naruto, who couldn't wait for it to end.  
"Let's go!" he called, on the dot of the half an hour.

Grumbling slightly, Deidara got up, leaving the sculpture behind.  
Hinata too got ready, and the three left.

Minutes after they had, Deidara grinned, putting his hands together.  
"Katsu!"

Naruto stopped again.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Why not, un?" countered Deidara.

Naruto thought about that for a moment, then shrugged.  
"Fair enough. Let's go."

* * *

It was some time later when they finally reached the desert, Sunagakure coming into view over the horizon.

"Right, I have a plan of how to get in. I make an explosion to the right, a big one, and while the ninja go to look at it, we sneak in and bang! We talk to Gaara!" explained Deidara as they got closer.  
"No." said Naruto shortly. "We're just gonna go and talk to him."  
"But… then I don't get to explode things, un!" complained Deidara pitifully.  
"See my caring face."

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!"  
"What is it?"  
"There are ninja wearing the cloaks of Akatsuki at the gates, they want to talk to you."  
"Send the best jonin available to defeat them."  
"One of them is Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara stopped, silent for a moment.

"Get some of our ninja to accompany me. I'm going to talk to them."

* * *

"Naruto." said Gaara. "Why are you dressed as an Akatsuki? Your friend Hinata, too."  
"Simple." said Naruto. "I joined them."

Gaara frowned.  
"I thought they wanted to kill us."  
"We did." piped up Deidara from behind Naruto.

The sand ninja behind Gaara drew weapons in the blink of an eye.

"I'm here to apologise, un! Nothing personal, un…" said Deidara, trailing off. "I'm gonna meet you back at the trees, right Naruto?"

He turned and ran, some of the sand-nin clearly wanting to follow, but obeying Gaara's silent command as the Kazekage raised his hand.

"Naruto-kun. What do you want here? I am no longer a Jinchuriki."  
"But you could be." said Naruto

Gaara stared at him.

Naruto explained.  
"We need all nine Jinchuriki to bring about peace. We could give the Ichibi to someone new, but it would be easiest to have someone who knows it."

Gaara thought about it.

"Why would I want it back?"  
"It improves your power. And we could give it back so it has less control, our Leader has this awesome sealing technique."

"No." aid Gaara.  
"No?"  
"No. I'm the Kage here, I can't go and join a terrorist organisation. Naruto, I'm not going to register you and Hinata as missing-nin. And you can tell that explosives guy that if he does anything else to harm my village I'm going to have him hunted down and killed, but for now he's off the list." said Gaara.

Naruto sighed.

"Is… there anything we can do to change your mind?" asked Naruto.  
"No. I'm sorry. Good luck with the Peace." said Gaara.  
"Then thank you. I hope to see you soon." said Naruto with a formal bow, especially for him.

He turned, and he and Hinata left.

* * *  
_Some time before  
_* * *

"Damnit! I can't find his track…" complained Kiba. Akamaru gave a mournful bark of agreement.  
"Byakugan." said Neji.

Looking around, he scanned the woods.  
"There are traces of odd chakra around, fitting that used by Naruto. He went that way." said the Hyuuga prodigy, pointing in a direction that, coincidentally, was the exact direction of the Akatsuki hideout.

"Let's go." said Shikamaru.

The others nodded, and they went to go.

Sakura stopped Sasuke.  
"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.  
Sasuke turned to face her, his eyes downcast.  
"Nothing will ever be alright again. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Sorry for everything."

He left.  
Sakura went after them a second later.  
He'd said the one thing she wanted most to hear. But it didn't help. What could she do for him?

* * *

"Mission was a failure." said Naruto. "We met with Gaara, and he accepted the apology, but said he couldn't join us. He wished us good luck."  
"That'll have to do." said Konan. "Come to the main room in half an hour."

Naruto nodded, and he and Hinata returned to the room that, to Hinata's embarrassment, they were sharing, to relax before the meeting.

Well, Naruto did.  
Hinata, after putting down the small bag of travelling supplies she had, went straight to the training area to practise.

"_I have to get stronger. If I don't, the Akatsuki might not let me stay here. With Naruto. I have to get stronger._"

* * *

"You're right, Neji." said Kiba. "We can smell them both now."  
"It's still maybe a day before we arrive, I think." said Neji.  
"Troublesome." sighed Shikamaru. "We should rest here."  
"No, we have to rescue Naruto-kun! His youth cannot be allowed to be lost to Konoha." exploded Lee.

"I… don't want him to leave." agreed Sakura.  
"I never apologised…" murmured Sasuke.

This time, all of them looked at the Uchiha prodigy.  
Then at each other.

"We'll move again in the morning." said Shikamaru.

* * *

"The mission to retrieve the old host of the Ichibi was a failure." said Konan. "This leaves us with only one alternative. We must find a new host for it. Naruto, you are obviously out of the question. Who will offer?"

The members of the Akatsuki grumbled.

They didn't want to risk the mental dangers of being a Jinchuriki.

"Um… I'll do it…" said Hinata.  
Everyone looked at her. Naruto had an expression of disbelief and fear on his face.

"You can't do it!" he said. "No. You shouldn't have to."  
"I… want to." whispered the young Kunoichi.

Konan looked at Hinata. She understood why.  
"Hinata will do it. All of you, meet here in an hour for the jutsu. I and the master will teach you all the new technique." said Konan. "Hinata, I would like to talk with you."

Furious, Naruto left the room.

* * *

Naruto re-entered the room, along with Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu.  
Konan was waiting in there, along with an orange haired, heavily pierced figure. The leader, Pein.

Hinata was in the centre of the room, kneeling.

"These are the handsigns." began Konan abruptly, showing a long series of the signs.. "After doing them, we must channel chakra to the technique for eight hours."  
"Eight hours?" groaned Naruto.  
"Be happy, the old technique took days." grinned Kisame.

A statue began to grow from the ground, formed by Pein.  
"Onto your fingers." said Konan.

Nine of the Akatsuki flashed onto their fingers, leaving Naruto to look around wildly and then take the remaining finger.

"Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūsoushi!" cried Konan as the group finished the handsigns.

From the statue, a blue shape formed, like a dragon, and then another, and another, until there were nine of them. Deep within them was a strange, almost golden light.

The tendrils reached for Hinata, striking her, the golden chakra pouring into her, seeping into her mouth, her eyes, her nose.

She gave a silent scream.

Naruto averted his eyes.

"_Please, Hinata-chan… be alright._"

* * *

"They're in there." said Neji. "What's the plan for getting in."  
"You don't need a plan, nii-san."

The door had opened.  
"But you're not bringing us back." finished Hinata.

Behind her were Naruto, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi.

"Naruto, Tsunade has killed Danzou. You are free to return to Konoha." said Shikamaru.

"But I can't. I'm with Akatsuki. We're going to save the world." said the blonde ninja.

"I don't believe this…" began Sakura angrily.  
"Naruto. Please, come back." said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at him, and smiled.  
"I'm glad you're back, teme."  
"Dobe…" whispered Sasuke. "I'm sorry."  
"So you should be." said Naruto. "I forgive you."

"Naruto-kun! You once said that you would become our Hokage." said Lee.  
"I wish I could." said Naruto.

"Hinata! Why are you here?" shouted Kiba to his old teammate.  
"Where else should I be?" she asked. "But at Naruto-kun's side?"

"You finally told him…" sighed Kiba. "Damnit."  
"You won't come with us?" asked Shikamaru.

"No." said both Naruto and Hinata.

"Troublesome… then we'll have to make you."

At that, the Konoha-nin ran towards their old friends.

Itachi, Deidara and Kisame tensed to respond, but they didn't need to.

Through holes in the ground fine golden sand was welling up, wrapping itself around the unsuspecting ninja, holding them still.  
"Sabaku Kyu." said Hinata quietly as the sand wrapped around the ninja.

"Hinata!" cried Naruto, recognising both the technique and that which always followed it.

"Sabaku Sos-" Hinata began.

Naruto grabbed her, and kissed her.

The sand collapsed, the Konoha-nin falling to the ground, injured, shocked, but alive.  
Hinata fainted.

"We clearly can't win against you and Hinata-chan." said Shikamaru.

Naruto was shaking Hinata awake, succeeding only for her to see his face and faint again.

"And that's without those three behind you." added the Nara.

Naruto had managed to wake Hinata, and she was standing, unsteady on her feet, the sand streaming towards her.

"So we're going to give this up for lost for now." said Shikamaru. "Good luck."

"No." said Sasuke. "No. He didn't give up on me, ad I won't give up on him. I'll bring him back if I have to destroy this country and slay every other ninja in it."

Sasuke drew his kusanagi, throwing a pair of shuriken at Naruto and beginning to run.

Sand whirled up, blocking the shuriken, protecting Naruto.

Sasuke stopped.  
"Continue and I'll have to kill you. Naruto did not turn on Konoha like you." said Hinata, her words boring into his soul. "Konoha turned on him."

The angry words from the previously quiet Kunoichi shocked him into silence.

The sand flowed up Hinata's back, forming into a gourd and solidifying.

She turned to re-enter the building.

"We're leaving." said Shikamaru. "We can't do this."

Shikamaru turned to go, followed by Neji, and a reluctant Kiba and Lee.  
Sasuke stood there, katana still in hand.  
"Sasuke-kun… let him go." said Sakura.

The Uchiha nodded slowly, and turned to leave.

* * *

Byakugan-All Seeing White Eye  
Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūsoushi- Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Creation Seals  
Sabaku Kyu-Desert Coffin/Sand Waterfall Funeral  
Sabaku Soso-Desert Funeral/Sand Waterfall Funeral

* * *

_I think I have outdone myself. But hey, I would, wouldn't I? This is almost as long as the rest put together…_


	6. Changes

_I owe Thorn. Seriously. Thanks to her, and dedications and glomps as well.  
Shipping NOT permitted.  
Thinky chapter with bloooood. Everyone wins!_

Disclaimer-Still don't own Naruto. What a shame, right? You know it'd be fun.  
Also, worship to Onileo. :D

Red Dawn Six-Changes

"Well, I don't know… Hinata-chan just seems weird… she's changed so much. She hardly ever stammers, and it's weird how she's kind of bloodthirsty now… and she can't sleep calmly. She's always tossing and turning… and sometimes she gets a faraway look in her eyes, like she's talking. I bet she is, to that Shukaku. But I don't know how I could have missed how she felt… she's really nice to me and always has been…"  
"And do you like her?"  
"Well, yeah. She's always nice, and she's pretty too… I guess I do like her.."  
"So what's bothering you?"  
"I don't know… it's just, she used to be really kind, and really quiet, and she isn't quiet anymore…"  
"So? Isn't that a good thing?"  
"I guess,,, thanks, you've really helped."  
"No problem. Just one question…"  
"What?"  
"Why ask me?" exclaimed Kisame.

Naruto grinned bashfully.  
"Well, you just seem friendliest out of them all…"

* * *

"Well… it's just that he's changed… he used to rush around messing everything up, and never thinking… but now he does. He used to smile all the time, but sometimes I catch him deep in thought… And he finally realised how I felt, and… it's just weird."  
"And does he like you?"  
"I… I think so…"  
"Well then, it's good. Why do you miss him doing stupid things? Isn't it good that he's maturing?"  
"I suppose…"  
"So what's really bothering you?"  
"He's… not the same. On our last mission, he had to kill the enemy ninja, and he just did it. He's… different. He trains all the time. Literally, all the time."  
"And do you still love him?"  
"…yes. Completely."  
"Then does it matter?"  
"…no. Thank you, senpai."  
"My pleasure, Hinata-chan." said Konan.

* * *

"As our ambassadors, not to mention the only ones who aren't missing-nin," said Konan. "We need you to go to Kumo. They have two Jinchuriki and, one way or another, we need them here. Bring them here. Preferably by choice." she finished.

"Just us?" asked Naruto.  
"You'll have Kisame and Itachi as backup." she added.

Naruto nodded.  
"When do we leave?" he asked.  
"Now." said Konan. "Good luck."

"Yes, Konan-sama." said Naruto, with a bow.  
Hinata stood, and bowed also.

They both left.

_Naruto… you're so quiet… what's happening to you?_

* * *

"Wassup, little fish?" asked Kisame as they walked.  
"Nothing." said Naruto shortly.

It wasn't true.

Kisame had started calling Naruto little fish as soon as they'd been working together. He was acting almost like a big brother, affectionate and friendly.  
Hinata hadn't escaped either.

"How are you, hummingbird?" he said. Apparently the name was for how light and how fast she was.  
"Ok, Kisame-san." she murmured.

That was a lie as well.

Kisame sighed.  
"No-one wants to talk… Itachi-san, how are you?"

"Fine. Be that way."

* * *

"We're stopping here for the night." said Naruto abruptly.  
Hinata and Itachi nodded.

Kisame nodded too, and started to speak, before seemingly giving it up as pointless.

They sat in silence around a small fire, Kisame on one side, Itachi on another, and Naruto and Hinata on a third.

There was silence, other than the crackling of the flames.

"Noises." said Itachi abruptly. "Someone's coming."  
He was right, as seconds later, a cloud of kunai flashed towards them.  
Itachi blocked all the ones coming for him with a single kunai and incredible speed.  
Kisame blocked his with a single sweep of Samehada.

Hinata stopped the rest with a sudden wave of sand.

A group of three ninja appeared from the shadows, wearing Iwa headbands and brandishing weapons.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto.  
"Akatsuki must be defeated," said one of them, trembling slightly. "For everyones sake you must die."  
"I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully." said Naruto calmly.

"Sabaku Kyu." said Hinata.  
A wave of sand engulfed the three ninja before they had time to scream.  
"Sabaku Soso." she said.

The sand imploded. Blood sprayed everywhere, more sand catching it in the air before it reached Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata sat down and fetched some food from the bags.

She ignored everyone staring at her, even Itachi and Kisame looking slightly surprised, in the latter's case unnerved.

_Hinata… you're so violent… what's happened to you? _

* * *

Sabaku Kyu-Desert Coffin/Sand Waterfall Coffin  
Sabaku Soso-Desert Funeral/Sand Waterfall Funeral

* * *

_I liked it. Short, I know…_


	7. Kumogakure

_Ohai._

Red Dawn Seven-Kumogakure

"_Akatsuki?"  
"Here?"  
"Inside the village?"  
"This can't be allowed!"  
"This shouldn't be allowed!"_

Murmurs flew thick and fast as the four ninja walked through the streets of the Village in the Cloud. Here, their black and red cloaks were instantly recognisable, and a thing to be hated; this of all the villages cared for its Jinchuriki. But the murmurs died quickly, eliminated by the cold glances of Itachi, and the smiles of Hinata that promised nothing less than an agonising death.

Accompanying them were a group of Cloud-nin, three who had been guarding the way in. They were deeply uneasy, as was to be expected. It wasn't often that two S-rank missing-nin and another two, who could easily be as strong or stronger, turned up at the gates and demanded an audience with the Raikage.

They didn't know what to do, but… there was no way they could win a fight with the two older ones. The best move, they reasoned, was to do as they were asked.

And that was why the four Akatsuki were walking through Kumogakure unopposed, accompanied by a constantly growing group of paranoid ninja.

* * *

"You dare turn up in my village and ask to speak with me?" hissed the Raikage, chakra flaring from him.  
"Yes." said Naruto. "We dare, because it's the best way, and the peaceful way."

The Raikage frowned. This wasn't anything like this boy was… everyone knew about Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi no Jinchuriki. Bright, bubbly…and now Akatsuki.

How could he be with Akatsuki? They were _hunting_ the beasts. How was it possible?

It made no sense, none at all.  
But… maybe…

Maybe this meant their methods were changing.

Maybe, this meant his brother was safe. And the 'Kitten' as she was sometimes known.

Maybe.  
"Why are you here?" he asked, still withdrawn, untrusting, but not willing to risk a chance of safety.

"We're here with a business proposition." said Naruto.  
"One that I'm sure you'll agree is much better than the alternatives." agreed Kisame.

"We want only peace." said Naruto. "Peace and unity. And we need the jinchuriki to do it."

The Raikage growled subconsciously.

"So why are you here?" he asked. "Gaining a few more seconds of life in exchange for selling out your fellows?"

A laugh. Soft, feminine, quiet. Chilling.  
"Do we look scared and enslaved to you?" asked Hinata, sand swirling around her.

Silence.  
"Sand… you're the host of the ichibi." said the Raikage. "What of the kazekage?"  
"Gaara-kun is fine." said Hinata. "And this isn't your problem."

"Well, we need your jinchuriki." said Naruto. "One way or another, we'll get them-and we'd hate for you to have to be our enemies."  
"You're trying to blackmail me?" said the Raikage, chakra flaring again.  
"No." said Naruto with a grin. "Just telling the truth."

The Raikage desperately wanted to hit that boy. Preferably with chakra. Preferable fatally.

But… he was the Kyuubi no Jinchuriki. And the other three, one was the host of the Shukaku. Another was one of the seven swordsmen. And the third was Uchiha Itachi, one of the strongest ninja alive.

"I'll go and get the two jinchuriki." he said reluctantly. "This is their decision."

"I'm glad you see it our way." said Naruto with another of his sunny grins.

The Raikage muttered darkly as he called for someone to fetch Kirabi and Yugito.

* * *

"Yo, Akatsuki here, but you say there's nothing to fear? Bro, have you gone nuts, this-" began Kirabi in his rapping voice.  
"Shut it." replied the raikage. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Naruto-san and Hyuuga-san are jinchuriki, the nine and oen tails, respectively. They're here to make a proposition."

Naruto nodded, serious again.  
"Akatsuki doesn't want to hurt anyone more than is absolutely necessary. Can we count on you two, and on Kumogakure, to join our efforts?"

"How can we trust you?" said Yugito, speaking fore the first time.  
"You can't." said Naruto. "But every word I have said is true."

"I don't trust him." said the Raikage,m throwing diplomacy out of the window as he spoke to his brother. "But…"

He turned to Naruto.  
"I would like to send some of my ninja with them." he said. "To see you're not lying."

Naruto nodded.  
"Fine." he said.

The Raikage turned to Yugito, asking her to fetch a pair of ninja in an undertone.  
A few minutes passed, and she returned with two ninja.  
"Darui, Amaya." he said. "This is Akatsuki. They've made a proposition of alliance, but they want Yugito and Kirabi to work with them."

The distaste was inherent in his voice as he spoke to the two dark skinned ninja-one, Yarui, a tall, white haired male with dark skin, and the other, Amaya, short, with long black hair and the same dark skin.

"Darui. Hishou Amaya." continued the kage gravely. "You're going with them to ensure they're kept safe."

The two nodded, not looking happy.

Naruto gave another big grin.  
"Welcome to the group!" he said, the seeming maturity flying out of the window at the first sign of success.  
Kisame grinned too.  
"That's the little fish I know."

* * *

_Boring plot. _


	8. Constants

_Haio. Some things never change. XD_

Red Dawn Eight-Constants

"This was an inevitable evil." grimaced Naruto.  
"We knew this was coming." said Konan apologetically.  
"Yes, but... escort missions?" he replied in abject horror.

"You really thought you could only take the important missions? Sometimes, we just need to perform a simple, dull mission to make money." said Kakuzu. "Without money, we are nothing."  
"Get on with it." said Hinata quietly.  
"Yeah, hurry up, un." complained Deidara.  
"Some of us are fuckin' bored." snapped Hidan.

"You each have a separate mission." started Konan. "Naruto, Hinata. You're taking Yugito and Amaya to escort the Suna ambassador through to Iwagakure. Reports claim there are many missing nin in the area."

Naruto nodded with a petulant scowl, and Konan moved on.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, you take Kirabi and Darui and take out some entrenched ronin hiding out in the Land of Lightning."  
"Kisame and Itachi... we'd like you to open diplomatic talks with the Mizukage."  
"I tried to kill the Mizukage." pointed out the blue shark-man.  
"That was at least one Mizukage ago." she said with a smile. "Kekkei Genkai are more common there now-the Kage has two. I expect you can come to some agreement. Try not to kill anyone."

The two nodded.  
"...what about me?" said Deidara.  
"There's a missing cat in Konoha..."

* * *

"Well, we're finally here." said Naruto.  
"Right." said Yugito, a little officiously. "Where's the diplomat we need?"  
"That way." said Naruto, pointing the opposite direction from the one she was looking in.  
Hinata remained silent, staring coldly at the people in the village, who stared at them, none so much as her. Her gourd stood out like nothing else could in this village. Everyone knew exactly what she was, and likely who she was and what she held inside her.

And they kept their distance.

Naruto and Yugito set off simultaneously. Hinata followed, keeping close to her Naruto-kun. Amaya followed slightly more carefully.  
It seemed to her that there was an argument brewing over who was in charge. And she'd rather nobody she was working with got hurt.

It was several minutes worth of awkward glances and terrified stares from the populace before they arrived at the house of the diplomat.

Naruto looked around, and then knocked on the door.  
"This is Uzumaki Naruto. We're here to escort you to Suna." he called.  
"Excellent!" came a rather friendly voice, female. The door opened, and a rather large woman, with an equally large smile, and brown hair in a motherly bow, appeared. "I'll just be a moment."

It was several minutes before she did emerge, carrying a small rucksack, a Suna-headband, and a small weapons pouch.

"You're a ninja?" asked Yugito.  
"Yes, but not an amazing one." said the ambassador. I'll be no use against anyone of jonin level, I'm afraid."

"Right." nodded the two-tailed jinchuriki. "Then let's move out."  
"Yugito." said Naruto, irritated. "I am in charge here, you know."  
"Oh, of course." she said sarcastically. "What are your orders, Naruto_-san_?"

"...Let's go." said Naruto.

* * *

Time passes. It passes, while epic battles tear chunks from the landscape, while people live or die by skill and fortune. Or sometimes, it's just several days of travel as the desert blends into rocky canyons. But, whether they knew it or not, three jinchuriki, an ambassador, and a kumo-nin were just about to move from one type of time, to the other.

"I think we should make camp soon." said Naruto, as the sun was beginning to set.  
"We can easily go for hours longer." argued Yugito, eyes looking straight ahead.  
"Mai-san?" asked Naruto, referring to the ambassador.  
"I can keep going." she replied, not all that convincingly.  
"Let's find somewhere to camp." repeated Naruto, as Yugito steamed at the tiredness implicit in Mai's voice.

The canyon walls passed by quickly, stone pathways winding between strange, alien looking constructs of rock, carved millennia ago by forgotten rivers.

"There?" suggested Amaya, the Kumo-nin, her sharp eyes spotting a safe looking alcove.

It was sheltered from the wind and the rain, looking like a truly safe spot. Naruto nodded.  
"Yeah, sure." he said, before yawning. "Everyone?"  
"Well, if you want to rest." said Ambassador Mai, before yawning rather loudly.  
"Fine." said Yugito.

"...Hinata?" asked Naruto.  
"Whatever, Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto blinked.

"...okay."

* * *

_Hinata's being creeeepy!_


End file.
